Scarred
by Lupin is my hero
Summary: Remus Lupin: the most mysterious marauder. The one with a secret a secret that carved his destiny. Follow Remus through his life, from his birth, to his bite, to meeting his fellow marauders, etc.


**A/N- Just sort of had an urge to write this. Read and review! "Part One" will be about Remus' parents.****And sorry; lol I couldn't figure out how to make a divider so I just wrote a row of "8's". could someone let me know how to make a divider line or something? thanks! anyway, PLEASE review!**

_**Chapter One:**_

Remus Lupin. The shy one. The quiet one. The reserved one.

The one with a secret.

The bite. That fateful bite, he would clearly remember for the rest of his life. It was a curse, yes, but it was a part of him. Without that bite, he would not be Remus Lupin. Because Remus Lupin is, and will always be, a werewolf. This is his story.

18888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Part One**

"Honey, I just _can't _handle this load anymore," 8-month pregnant Gabby Lupin complained to her husband, David. "My back is _killing_ me, my feet are so swollen I can hardly walk, and…..ohh." She moaned in pain.

David rushed to her side, looking on with love and concern. He helped his wife up and gently rubbed her protruding belly.

"Come on, love. Let me walk you to bed." Despite her distraught demeanor, disheveled hair, and flushed cheeks, she looked just as beautiful as the day he laid eyes on her.

David held her hand as they slowly made their way over to the bed. David hated to see her like this; so caught up in pain, and there was hardly anything he could do to stop it.

"Why'd you have to do this to me?" Gabby demanded.

David looked to her and smiled. "You know I love you so much."

"But you didn't answer my question. You_ do_ know that you're the reason I'm like this?"

David sat brooding for a second. He just kept caressing her belly, then bent down to kiss it. "I'm sorry. But I wanted to have children with you so much."

"Well you obviously didn't think about the effects it would have for me. God, look at me? I feel like a whale!" she cried.

"You'll always be beautiful to me. I'll love you no matter what."

"Even if I get bigger?" she asked playfully.

"I'll just love you even more if you're bigger." He answered. "I love this baby so much…" he said, bending over to kiss her forehead.

For the first time since the beginning of the pregnancy, Gabby smiled a truly happy smile. She had been unsure about this baby; after all, her and David had just married and were only each about 20. But somehow, through it all, she knew that everything would be alright.

18888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The two slept until sunset. Enveloped in each other's arms, each thinking of the future that their wonderful child would bring. He would grow up, go to Hogwarts, meet friends, get married, have children of his own. He would be given the best life possible that his parents could offer.

Gabby was soon woken up by a mysterious bumping felt in her stomach. She lifted her head up to look at her large belly and then put her hand on it: she felt the mysterious thudding again.

The baby was kicking!

"David! David!" she whispered loudly next to her, causing her husband to jolt awake.

"You okay? The baby okay?" He asked protectively.

"It's kicking!" and with that she guided David's hand down, and he was pleasantly surprised by the thudding noise. It was an indescribable feeling; to know that you child was alive, to physically feel its life kicking at you from within.

"Do you think it'll be magical? Since I'm a muggle and all…." Gabby asked sadly.

"It doesn't matter; we'll give our baby so much love no matter what it is. A wizard, a witch, a muggle, a squib, whatever, we'll love it no matter what." David looked down proudly at the bulge of his wife's stomach; he hadn't cared that Gabby was a muggle when they married, for love is all that matters, right?

David once more patted his wife's stomach and rested his head in the crook of her neck. He gently moved her head onto his chest to rest. Yet David sensed that her eyes were open.

He sat up and looked into her deep brown eyes, and sure enough they were open: but full of pain.

"Gabby, honey, what's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"I…I think I have to go to the bathroom…..but it's…it's painful…"

"Ok, ok, come on, I'll help you up." David answered, and with that, he lifted off the bed bridal style and made his way to the bathroom. He was about there, when…

"Ahh…" Gabby moaned in pain. David increased his pace.

"We're almost there, honey. Can you walk?"

She slowly shook her head, and it looked as if it took an extreme amount of energy just to make that simple motion.

Suddenly, a splat of water could be heard. David looked down to a puddle of liquid on the floor, and immediately it clicked.

"Oh my God….Gabby, just hang in there, we'll be at St. Mungo's before you can say baby."

A soft voice could be heard that gasped "baby". "David….we're not there yet…"

"Don't worry….we're going….we'll apparate on the count of three…"

"But David…" Gabby protested.

"One…."

"Help Me…"

"Two…"

"I CAN'T APPARATE!" Gabby finally managed to choke out. David then realized. His wife was a muggle. How could he have forgotten? Well, at a time like this it is often common to lose one's common sense.

David thought frantically about what to do. He didn't have a car; he was a wizard. He had no bike. No motorcycle. Wizards, after all, counted on apparating for their transportation.

There was thus only one option: he would have to walk there. Yes, walk, carrying his poor wife who was going into labor.

"David. David I'm scared!" Gabby wailed. "David, take me….please, it hurts."

David was silent. But he moved and acted so quickly right there and then; his adrenaline was finally kicking in. In less than 5 seconds, after grabbing his wife's coat and blanket, he was out the door, running down the streets of London, carrying his wailing wife.

His face and body were covered in sweat; and he was panting wildly. But he ignored all of the strange looks from passersby, and thought of one and only one thing: His beloved wife and future child.

18888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was ten minutes before he finally reached St. Mungo's. He nearly tore down the door separating the busy wizard hospital from the crowded streets of London.

He quickly spotted the nurse and ran up to her.

"Please help…" he swallowed. "My wife…she's in labor…and..." he was interrupted by his wife's loud scream of agony. Tears poured themselves out of David's eyes; how had he, someone who loved Gabby, managed to hurt her so much?

The nurse knew exactly what to do. She put Gabby into a bed and hastily wheeled her up to the birth department, David by her side the whole way.

Although she was now safe in the confines of the hospital, that didn't seem to ease her pain. She continued to cry, yet David was constantly by her side to comfort her, and squeezed her hand tight to remind her of his presence.

"Gabby dear, it's time to push." The kind, motherly nurse said to Gabby. David caressed her hand.

"I c-can't…" she answered in a quivering voice lower than a whisper.

"I know you can honey. You can do it." David urged, giving her a quick kiss on her flushed cheek.

Gabby breathed in and out. She loved this baby so much, even though she hadn't even met it yet. She didn't know what it was going to be, or what it would become, but she was sure of one thing: she would love it forever no matter what.

"I see a head!" the nurse proclaimed excitedly four hours later. "You've got a beautiful baby, dear, I know you can do it."

David smiled excitedly and rubbed his wife's shoulder. "A head!" he exclaimed giddily. "I know you can do it, Gabs, we'll get to see our baby! The baby we made together…"

Those words her husband had said to her she would never forget. It gave her just enough courage for that last push—and—

"Congratulations. It's a boy."

"A BOY? A BOY!" David exclaimed. The nurse placed the miracle into his father's arms, and the father proceeded to show him to his mother.

"Oh David…." Gabby was speechless. All her life she had been waiting for this moment, and it was an indescribable feeling….to have a living thing that she and the man she loved had made together….it was just magical.

The baby's were what mostly surprised her. They were a magnificent amber color, like the color of tree sap. His hair was soft and curly, and was golden brown.

She had never in her life seen a more precious thing. David's arms came from behind and encircled his wife and his newborn. David couldn't believe it, he now had a family. He just couldn't stop staring at the bundle of joy in his love's arms; it was a product of their love for each other.

Gabby and David gasped as their son stretched his tiny mouth and yawned, then laughed quietly as he closed his eyes.

"Where did he get those beautiful eyes?" Gabby asked her husband curiously.

"They're yours, honey. Didn't you notice?" David looked into Gabby's eyes, immediately recognizing them as the ones that were staring back at him from their child.

"What? They're not mine. I think they're yours…" Gabby stated with a smile.

"But I have green eyes…"

"You both have the same sparkle in your eyes…" Gabby remarked, looking back and forth between the two most precious men in her life. "You both have the same spirited light of life in your eyes…that's what I first noticed about you."

"My eyes?" David asked awkwardly. He had never thought his eyes very special.

"A soul can be seen through eyes." She answered. "And your son carries on your kind, gentle, loving soul, which his eyes can show. That's what I fell in love with."

David looked at her mesmerized. Never had she sounded so, well, poetic. He loved her more than ever. And he loved their baby so much. They would raise their child with tender loving care, no matter what.

They both knew at that moment that nothing could ever eclipse their love for their son. Whether he be muggle, magical, or squib; whatever he was or will become, they would love him just as much as the day he was born.

**1**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N- Please REVIEW! I'm planning this story to be a series of one-shots from Remus' life. Tell me: should I do a series of one-shots, or write out this story completely?**


End file.
